Death Note Seven Minutes in Heaven
by sneakysmeagol
Summary: Death Note Seven Minutes in Heaven - steamy make-out session with "you" and any of the following: L, Light, Mikami, Near, and Matsuda. Lime.


*don't know why the pictures aren't showing -_- sorry about that*

You've never been kissed and have no idea what game everyone's playing, but you get a wonderful surprise! Who will it be - L, Light, Mikami, Near, or Matsuda?

Wooo! Closet time! *ear-splitting squeals from the horny fangirls*

You get a surprise.

You went to your best friend's apartment, along with Misa. Your best friend's roommate says, "Hey girls, I've got a game for you to play!"

She has you, Misa, and your friend all draw pictures on pieces of paper to represent yourselves. You're a pretty good artist, and there wasn't a specific time limit, so here's what you drew:  
img src=" albums/i211/giburn/Engel_by_ "

The roommate hurried you along and took everyone's drawings when they were done. Then she put your friend in the hall closet, Misa in the bedroom closet, and you were ordered into the upstairs attic-closet (a closet with a slanted roof). Since you have never even been kissed - your confidence scared a lot of guys away; they thought they were "out of your league" and wouldn't speak to you - you had no idea what was going on (although both your friend and her roommate felt kinda sorry for you... hence the stupid game). You thought the roommate was going to surprise you with something pleasant, and trusted her to explain the game when the time came. I mean, you didn't know her anywhere near as well as you did your best friend, but you didn't have any reason to distrust the roommate. So you sat in the closet and waited.

Time went by, and still you didn't hear anything from the roommate. So, finally, you opened the door and started to head down the stairs. "Hey Teresa (that's the roommate's name), what's going on? When are we going to start the game?" As you looked down the stairs into the living room, you saw a bunch of guys sitting there. You recognized them from the Kira investigation team.

The roommate ran up the stairs at you. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "You're not supposed to come out yet! Things aren't ready! Now go up there and wait!"

So, reluctantly, you go back into the attic-closet, as the roommate pushes you in and shuts the door. You wish you could read a book or something to pass the time, but it's very dark, and the light switch is outside the closet.

And while you're sitting up there, clueless, the roommate is downstairs. "Ok, guys! There's only three of them, so only about half of you will get lucky!" They had also been told to draw pictures on pieces of paper and put them into a hat (and they're all pretty good artists too!). She reaches into the hat and pulls out one of the guys' slips of paper.

Pick

L: img src=" . "

Light: img src=" albums/i211/giburn/l_ "

Mikami: img src=" . "

Near: img src=" . "

Matsuda: img src=" albums/i211/giburn/1304443975_ "

yeah... I didn't really care about matching up pics with people. Can you tell I had a lot of fun picking out the images? ^_^ Feel free to save the piccys if you likey!

Also, the results are written so that "you" are basically adapted to whoever you're with. In other words, you're written so that your age, moral values, likes and dislikes, etc. all shift to fit your result; you're a different person depending on who comes into your closet. You really like and enjoy whoever you're with (and whatever they're doing to you) in the result you get. So if you click and get someone you don't like, I suggest going back and re-clicking until you find a result you do like.

And one more thing - I know, there's no result for Mello. It was all I could do to write one for 17-year-old Near; that's as low as I could possibly go. Writing one of these things for a 14-year-old (yup that's how old Mello is) was just too icky. There's also nothing for Matt because he only showed up in one episode of the anime, spoke a couple lines, and then got shot to death -_- I can't write very well about someone whose character isn't really shown. Sorry.

L

img src=" . "

ooooh. You hooked a hottie. He's my personal favorite so I wrote extra-special things for him... yeah, fandom does some really sleazy things to my brain XD

*ahem*

So, the roommate pulls a picture out of the hat and holds it up. L gets out of his seat and walks slowly toward the roommate, slouched over with his hands in his pockets. His eyes are wide, staring at the bowl with the girls' papers. He kept his face expressionless.

The roommate pulled out your angel picture and led L upstairs. When she got to the door, she said to him, "I'm going to put you in quick, so be ready, ok?"

L nodded.

Then, all of a sudden, the door opens and L stumbles through the door. He was so busy trying to keep from falling face-first into the wall that he didn't get a look at who else was in the closet. You, however, caught sight of his wild black hair in the beam of light when Teresa threw him in.

"Hey L," you said as you stood up and walked over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, brushing closet-dust off his hands. Once he'd brushed them off, he stuck them back in his pockets and hunched over until he was almost at your eye level. He didn't need to see your face to know who you were; he knew your voice very well after all the years you two had worked together. He was very glad it was your voice he heard. "So? How have you been?" he asked you.

"Fine enough I suppose, for being locked up in here for so long," you chuckled, looking at the door and the thin beam of light that came under it. "I wonder what she's doing out there." Then you turned your face back toward him. Because it was dark, you didn't realize how close he was, but you thought you sensed a presence.

"I don't think the idea is to worry about what she's doing out there," L said. When you heard how close his voice was and felt his breath tickling your face, you jumped. "The entire point of the game is what's happening right here," he almost whispered. His voice didn't betray just how nervous he was. He'd always liked you but there had never been a moment when you two were alone. The other members of the investigation team were always there - and even if you two happened to meet up alone in the hallways, he knew your every move was being watched on camera. But now he was finally alone with you; no cameras, no people. Just him and you. He wasn't going to waste the chance to tell you...

"And what's that?" you asked, taking a step backward. You could feel the wall against your back. You'd known him for years and had always trusted him, but having him stand this close made you somewhat nervous; you didn't want to touch the face of a co-worker and friend by accident if he didn't want you to. Sure, you'd always liked him, but you were terrified that he didn't like you back, and you didn't want to risk losing a wonderful friendship by confessing your feelings. You wondered if he was even aware that he was standing so close.

L took another step forward - you could tell because of the way his breath tickled you again when he spoke. "Well, I suppose I could either tell you or show you," he said thoughtfully. "Which would you prefer?"

You thought for a moment. You were starting to get really nervous. "Uhhh..." Your voice shook. "Whichever one you feel most comfortable with."

Out of the darkness, something very soft and sugary-flavored touched your lips. It surprised you ALOT, and you jumped backwards - but a hand cupped the back of your head so that you wouldn't hurt your head on the wall. Then the hand quickly retreated back to his pocket. It was just a quick, soft peck, and that was it. He wouldn't touch you anymore until he was sure you were ok with it - and the flinch hadn't been very reassuring to him.

L waited, but you just stood there, breathless, heart pounding.

"Are you alright, _?" he half-whispered. "I can go away if you wish."

He couldn't see your face, so he didn't know what to think. When you didn't answer, he thought he'd scared you, and started to walk away - mentally kicking himself for mis-reading you.

You heard his feet softly padding away, and grabbed his arm. "Wait!" you said. "Please don't go..." You felt your way down the arm to his hand, pulling it out of his pocket. You held his hand in both of yours.

He turned and stepped closer to you. He used his other hand to free the hand that you'd grabbed onto - and then took one of your hands and lifted it to his face. Slowly and gently, he kissed each finger, one by one. His lips lighted on the back of your hand for only a moment before he carefully let go of your hand.

His hands then went to your face, where his fingers traced over every feature, savoring you. Then his hands passed over your ears and moved back into your hair, and stayed there while he planted a soft kiss at your hairline. You took the opportunity to stroke the side of his face with one hand and run it through his hair, which was wonderfully soft. He kissed all the way down the middle of your face and paused right before reaching your mouth. He hovered there, and then moved away. You felt his hair tickle your cheek first before you realized he was speaking into your ear. The whisper was so quiet that you wouldn't have been able to hear it at all if he wasn't so close to your ear, but the words were clear: "I love you... I have for a long time now. There is no other spirit like yours."

From the side of your face, he kissed his way down your jawline. The last kiss landed very softly on your chin. For another sweet moment, his lips hovered just above yours. The suspense nearly crushed you.

And then it came, the toe-curling kiss. The tingly sensations of all the little kisses before were nothing compared to this one. It was backed by so much passion that you thought you would faint. Your senses were on fire so much that his tongue slipped in nearly unnoticed. It gently swept underneath your own and coiled around it, then slowly slid back down to the tip of your tongue before letting go. Your mouth submissively followed his wherever it led you. One of the hands that was in your hair slid down a bit to cup the back of your head. His thumb rested just below your ear, stroking your neck. The other hand wrapped around your back, and he gently slid his fingers down your ribs on the opposite side.

Your bodies were so close together that you didn't have room to rub his chest anymore, so you reached around his back and returned the side-massage instead. Your other hand ran through his blissfully soft hair. You were happy to just let him be in complete control; he seemed to know what he was doing a lot more than you did. Besides, you'd always trusted him and felt safe with him. And now you felt safer than ever - right here, in his caring arms.

He slowly tapered off the kiss by using his lips to grab your lower lip and tug it a little. Then his lips lighted one more time at the corner of your mouth. The hand that was behind your head slid down behind your shoulders as he pulled you even closer into a caring embrace.

As he pulled you into the hug, his cheek passed by your mouth, and you kissed it carefully. Then you followed into the embrace, and your mouth was by his ear. "I've loved you too, L, for a long time," you whispered. "And I'm so glad you love me back." Your eyelashes brushed against his cheek as you closed your eyes. "There's been so many times when I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid, because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. This... holding you and being held by you, like this, is more than I could have ever dreamed. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," he whispered back. "How could I not love you?"

When the two of you were finally forced back downstairs, you were holding hands, and never left each others' side. The two of you continued your work on the Kira case with renewed energy and solved it - yup, L didn't die. He caught Light. And you two got married and traveled the world together, solving all the 'unsolvable' cases. You lived happily ever after.

Woooooo! That was fun to write. I hope all you horny fangirls enjoyed it as much as I did :) hehee

Light

img src=" . "

*_* You got Light. He's evil, uses women, and is pretty rough. I suppose you can call him 'master' if you want, but he really prefers 'god.' Prepare to be whipped by your god.

*ahem*

The roommate pulls out a picture and holds it up. "Who's is this?" she says.

Light slowly got out of his chair, looking somewhat irritated. He had a one-in-three chance of getting trapped in a small space with a horny Misa, and that was the last thing he wanted.

The roommate reached for the bowl with the girls' papers and pulled out yours, the angel. She put it in Light's hand.

He got a kinky grin on his face. He still didn't know whether it was you or your friend, but something that carefully-drawn sure didn't belong to Misa. He followed the roommate up the stairs. 'An angel,' he thought, 'I wonder just how innocent she is?'

While trying to amuse yourself in the dark closet, you'd started up a philosophical discussion in your head to keep your mind busy. It had worked so well that you didn't even hear the roommate approach the door. So when she opened it and someone jumped in, you didn't look up soon enough to see who it was. But he saw you.

You weren't sure who had come in, but there was an ominous feeling in the air. "Who's there?" you asked nervously.

Light had his shoes off and the closet was carpeted, so you couldn't really hear his movements. You jumped as a pair of arms grabbed you from behind. A set of teeth latched onto your earlobe and pulled just hard enough to hurt a little. Then he spoke - and lowered his voice more than usual so you couldn't really tell who it was. "I'll give you one guess," he growled. "But after that, you'll have to figure it out on your own."

You gasped as his teeth sank into the side of your neck. He drew blood, and greedily lapped it up. Then he spun you around to face him and forcefully pushed his mouth against yours in an aggressive, open-mouthed kiss that tasted of your own blood.

While he was kissing you, you reached up to feel his head, trying to get an idea of who he was. By the haircut, you guessed he was either Light or Matt. You couldn't imagine either of them treating you like this, so as soon as he let go of your mouth long enough for you to talk, you suggested both names.

"That's cheating," he growled. "I only gave you one guess." At that, he shoved you hard against the wall, nearly knocking the wind out of you. He firmly planted his mouth on yours again, not giving you much time to catch your breath.

With all the strength you had in you, you pushed him off. He fought you, but you knew some martial arts, so you were able to get away. When you got loose, you tried the closet door, but it was locked. So you ran to the corner furthest from Light.

Even though you couldn't hear him, you saw his socks catching in the thin beam of light that was coming under the closet door.

"Stop! Wait!" you called, holding out one hand in front of you. "I can't do this!"

"Why? Were you saving it for someone else?" he mocked, still stalking slowly toward you.

"As a matter of fact I was," you said nervously. "You see, my fiancee was brutally tortured and murdered by a serial killer a few years ago. The police never caught the killer, but Kira sent him to Hell. I'm saving it for Kira."

Light stopped dead in his tracks. "Well, on that note, I guess I'll tell you who I am after all," he growled. "I'm Kira."

You gasped and stared at the dim shadow before you. "It's really you?"

"The one and only."

Pushing off of the wall behind you, you sprang from your corner and tackled him with a martial arts throw, biting his neck like he'd bitten yours. You'd grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the floor while you straddled his chest. The whole time you were sucking his blood, he was laughing, with his signature crazy-evil Kira laugh.

Downstairs, the rest of the guys were looking up at the ceiling nervously.

"That's the second one I've heard," Matt said. "It sounds like they're coming through the walls up there. Do you think we should check to make sure they're ok?"

"Well I'm sure as heck not going to be the one to look inside that door," Teresa answered. "If the rest of you want to be scarred for life, then go ahead. But I don't think I could stand to see any of that."

The group was quiet as they heard Light's maniacal laugh (and your growling) drifting down through the ceiling.

Matt grimaced. "Are you really going to let them do it in your closet?"

"It's better than having to walk in on them and drag them out in the middle of it," Teresa answered.

Near got up and headed for the front door. "I don't think I can listen to that," he said, thoroughly disgusted. All the others (including Teresa) followed him out the door. They all stood on the sidewalk outside the apartment - far enough away to shield their ears from the trauma - and tried to chat to keep their minds off the thought of it.

And after THAT... well, I leave the rest of it up to your imagination because even I'm not willing to be THAT descriptive, you disgustingly kinky fangirl. Oh please, you MUST be dirty-minded to even read this far!

So for the rest of your short life, Light used and abused you. You loved every moment of it and kept going back for more - and you even raped him on a few occasions. You eventually died while helping him to become the god of the new world. Yeah... anyone who ends up with Light doesn't exactly get a happy ending.

geez. In that result you were really kinky and demented O_o Virgin? First kiss? Yeah right! No one would believe you after that performance! Oh well whatever floats your boat 0_o you dirty little fangirl!

Mikami

img src=" . "

You got Mikami. I know, he's kinda... a disillusioned drone of Light's... but he's still pretty hot. After all, drones are good at following orders, no? ;}

*ahem*

The roommate pulled out the picture, and as she showed it to the group, Mikami obediently came forward. She then reached into the bowl and pulled out your angel picture.

When she gave the picture to Mikami, he gazed at it and smiled. 'My goddess has wings?' he thought.

He followed the roommate upstairs and slowly entered the closet, smiling at you. He started to bow, but Teresa closed the door quickly behind him - pushing him unceremoniously forward. He would've fallen on his face if you hadn't caught him.

"Are you ok?" You asked him shyly as you helped him stand upright. You'd known him for a long time and had always had a big crush on him, but he was so focused on his work that he almost seemed unreachable. That never stopped you from crushing on him, though.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," he said shyly. "I didn't mean to get the evening off to such a bad start."

"Don't be sorry," you said. "Teresa's just kinda pushy tonight... I don't know why." You stared at the thin beam of light coming in under the door. "Hey, Mikami," you asked him, "do you have any idea what's going on down there? How long do we have to wait in this closet?"

"The events downstairs are no longer of importance," he said gently. "What matters is that I was the one chosen for you."

Earlier that evening, on the way over to the apartment, Light had explained the "rules" of the game to Mikami in his own way - as a joke. But Mikami had taken Light seriously, as always.

"What do you mean - 'chosen for me'?" you asked tensely.

In the dim light, you could barely make out Mikami's figure as he knelt before you. "My god has given me as a gift to you for the night," he said calmly. "I am yours."

You just gasped, taken aback. He couldn't be serious... but he seemed completely serious. And Mikami didn't really have a sense of humor; he'd never play a joke like this. But... Light would play a joke like this. 'Darn you, Light,' you thought, 'making a fool of this poor sweet man. It's just cruel.' You sighed, feeling sorry for Mikami - and just a bit sad for yourself as well. You finally had Mikami's attention, and he was only paying attention to you as a servile act to his god.

In the dark, Mikami was still very attentive to your emotions. He heard your sigh and took it as a signal to act. "Please don't be upset, my lady," he said quietly. "I... I was so happy when I saw it was you who would be my queen for the night."

Your eyebrows raised.

"I must confess that if one of the other ladies' papers had been drawn for me, I would not have been happy to serve," he said earnestly. "But I am thankful that god gave me to you, so that I can finally give you all the attention you deserve." Still kneeling, he took your hand and kissed it.

Wow. You'd definitely never expected this. So, the whole time you'd been crushing on him... he'd been crushing on you, too?

While he was holding your hand, you turned the grip around and lifted him to his feet. "It's ok," you said gently. "Get up." When he stood at full height, he towered over you, blocking the thin beam of light from under the door. "So," you said timidly, "you really like me?"

"Yes - and not just because god told me to," he answered firmly.

"Well... I've kinda... always liked you, too." You blushed.

"I am glad." After he said that, there was silence between the two of you for some time. "Please tell me, my lady," he said softly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

You just blushed. "You don't have to do anything really," you mumbled timidly.

"But I want to do something for you - at least one thing, to make up for all the times that I didn't have time for you because I'd been serving Kira. Will you let me do one thing for you?"

"I guess..."

"Will you let me do this for you?" He leaned forward and sweetly planted a soft kiss on your lips, then waited.

The gesture made you turn beet red with embarrassment, and you wanted to hide. But the pent-up feelings within you wouldn't let you run. Instead, they spilled out. "Yes, Mikami, I'd like that."

"Thank you, my lady," he breathed as he leaned in for another kiss. And man, he was a good kisser! His lips artfully massaged yours in a firm yet gentle kiss. It wasn't very long before his strong hands were massaging your body as well.

You returned the favor, and enjoyed playing with his well-kempt long hair. You couldn't believe this was happening - after all these years of being crazy about him but never being noticed, here he suddenly was, kissing you.

All his attention was focused on you and your needs. His hands noticed the tension in your lower back as you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him, so he swept you off your feet and brought you closer to his face.

Your hands could feel his wonderfully muscular build through his shirt, but you wanted to be even closer. You started fiddling with the buttons, but he gently took your hands and kissed them before stepping away from you.

"Let me take care of that for you," he said seductively. His strong hands grabbed handfuls of his own shirt. "Eliminate." He proceeded to rend it in two with a loud 'riiiiipppp.' It soon lay on the closet floor in shreds. Next was his tie. "Eliminate." He tore it off and then ripped it in two.

"Mikami dear?" you said softly to him.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Would you kindly eliminate everything that stands between us?"

"Gladly, my lady," he replied with a big smile. He then grabbed his own pants and tore them off. "Eliminate." The act left him standing there in nothing but his briefs and socks. Then he headed toward you and tore your shirt in half as well. "Eliminate."

He had grabbed fistfuls of your pants and was about to tear them up too when the roommate opened the door. Mikami froze and got a deer-in-the-headlights look as he stared at the blindingly-bright open doorway. The roommate started to cover her eyes, but then stopped and put her hands on her hips instead. She looked Mikami over from head to toe, enjoying the view. He had both a face and body that could easily end up in a fireman calendar.

Once she was done ogling Mikami, the roommate tried to make both of you put your clothes back on - but Mikami had pretty much rendered them useless when he "eliminated" them. So, she made you both put on some large, fuzzy pink bathrobes for the rest of the evening so that you could join the party without showing everyone your undies. Light got a big kick out of the whole thing, of course. You sat on Mikami's lap for the rest of the evening, and he spoon-fed you various desserts. In the end, his loyalty to Kira pulled him away so that he couldn't really spend enough time with you to make you happy - but it was still fun while it lasted.

Oh my. I guess detectives aren't the only ones... lawyers can be hot too! It looks like Mikami's found a new godDESS to worship, no? ;} teehee

Near

img src=" . "

awwww. You got Near!

Just so ya know... he's 17 years old. I'm actually older than him now so I feel a bit perverted in writing this scene... but I figure most of you who are reading this are either his age or younger, so it's not at all creepy from your point of view. I did the best I could for ya. Hope you enjoy!

*ahem*  
The roommate holds up a picture and shows it to the guys. "Who's pic is this?"

Everyone else just looked at each other, but Near tucked his chin and looked away shyly. Matt gave him a shove, forcing him off the couch. He slowly padded toward the roommate, his sock-covered feet barely making any sound on the floor.

The roommate dug into the bowl with the girl's papers and pulled out your angel drawing. She handed it to him, led him up the stairs, and pushed him into the closet. Not wanting to be too rough with the shy young man, she left the door open just long enough for both you and Near to catch a glimpse of each other's faces.

"Hey, Near," you said. "So she stuck you in here too?"

"Yeah."

"Good grief," you sighed. "How long is she going to keep us waiting then? She's the worst hostess I've ever seen. Just what does she expect us to do?"

Near blushed at the question. He was glad it was dark in the closet. In fact, the darkness made him feel just a tad bolder. "I guess... I think it's a game," he said timidly. "We're supposed to be honest with each other and... get to know each other while we're waiting."

You chuckled. "Well, this is definitely a weird way to socialize! I'm starting to wonder if Teresa's been smoking weed or something!"

Near was quiet.

Even though he was shy, you'd known him for quite a while, and didn't think you had much to ask him - except for one thing. It was something you hadn't asked, out of fear of offending him. But this was probably the best time to ask. You cleared your throat. "So Near... if we're supposed to be honest, then I'd like to ask you something, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way... why do you play with games and toys like a little kid when you're a year older than I am?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess... A lot of things have happened, things that tend to make a person grow up fast - maybe even too soon. Like detective work... looking at crime scenes, and trying to see through the eyes of a murderer so you can bring him down, it's just really... harsh. And, I guess even without doing that work, I kinda knew too much too early. I always figured out the dark things of life when the other kids were clueless. I couldn't just be happy like the normal kids. Ignorance truly is bliss, more than most people ever realize. I crave that innocence."

"I think I understand now," you said. "That kinda reminds me of something Captain Kirk once said: 'The more complex the mind, the greater the need for the simplicity of play.'"

Near turned just a bit pink at the compliment and sat down. He idly played with a lock of his hair, twirling it around his finger.

You sat down next to him and elbowed him. "So, if you're so intelligent," you smiled, "then what do you deduce she's doing down there?"

Near was blushing madly, once again glad it was dark. "Actually... I wasn't completely honest with you earlier."

"Huh?"

"I managed to figure out exactly what was going on a few minutes after walking into this apartment. She's not really doing anything down there except waiting for us. We're not the ones who are supposed to be waiting."

You were still clueless. "W-what do we do then?"

Even though it was too dark for her to see him, Near still pulled his long shirt sleeves down over his hands and then buried his face in them. He didn't say anything.

"Hey, Near?" you half-whispered, trying to coax an answer out of him. "It's ok... just tell me what's going on."

His voice was muffled because he had his face hidden in his hands. "It's anything but innocent."

You figured it out. "Oh," was all you could say. Your heart sank. 'Oh man... my best friend having her roommate try to fix me up with people in a CLOSET?' you thought to yourself as you sighed. 'Am I really that pathetic?'

Near's shy voice interrupted your thoughts. "I'm sorry." His voice wasn't muffled anymore, and - unseen by you - he'd pulled his shirt sleeves back off of his hands.

"What on earth for?" you asked, confused.

Suddenly the softest thing you'd ever felt was nipping at the corner of your mouth. A hand that was almost as soft cupped your cheek and turned your face towards his, securing the kiss. He was incredibly gentle - and surprisingly long-winded. The kiss was very passionate but he still kept it innocent; his hands never went anywhere besides your face and shoulder, and there was no tongue involved.

You slowly wrapped one arm around his back and started to set your other arm against his chest. As your hands moved, what you felt almost made you jump. 'So that's what he's been hiding under that oversized dress shirt - a SIX-PACK?!' you thought. 'Well, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. He is a year older than me, after all.'

Once the kiss ended, you almost hoped he was only pausing for air. You wanted more. But out of respect, Near refused to go any further. He gently pulled you into a hug and nuzzled his face in your hair.

The two of you stayed like that until the door opened. But when the roommate stuck her head in, Near didn't blush and curl up like you'd expected he would. Instead, he just looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes again and hiding his face in your hair. He didn't want to let go. The roommate knew how shy Near was, and she thought you both looked so sweet that she didn't want to tease you. So she closed the door again, and the two of you came out when you felt like it.

After that, your friendship with Near went to the next level. You two stayed together and both vowed to never grow up and never give up the magic of playful childhood - even when you were old and gray. You always had fun together.

awwwwww! He's so shweeeeeeet! ^_^ Dontcha just luvvv the shy ones? ;)

Matsuda

img src=" . "

I couldn't really find any good pics of Matsuda (seems like people don't like him for some reason... I thought he seemed sweet!). So, I took a screencap, photoshopped, and paint-chopped. I know I suck at these things, but I hope you likey anyway ^_^

*ahem* so... yay! You got Matsuda!

The roommate held up the picture, and Matsuda stood up, sweating nervously. "That's mine."

She dug her hand into the bowl with the girl's papers and pulled out your angel drawing. She handed it to him, led him up the stairs, and shoved him in the closet with you. She did it so quickly that neither of you could see who the other was, and she didn't turn the light on. She just locked the door and went back downstairs.

"Who's there?" you ask tentatively.

"Uh, Matsuda," he stammered. "And... I think I recognize your voice... you're _, right?"

"Yeah."

More silence.

"So, I guess they stuck you in here too, huh?" you ask. "I wonder what the heck Teresa's doing down there."

"She's... probably picking out more names," Matsuda answered.

"What names? What for? Is she doing some sort of mini-raffle or something?"

"Uh, not exactly," he said nervously. "She didn't tell you what this was?"

"No. What?"

"Uhhhhh..." Matsuda's voice trailed off and he was quiet. The room was silent for several seconds, and then he started scooting a bit closer to you.

"Matsuda - are you alright?" you asked. "If you know what this is, why don't you just tell me?"

"Well... it's kinda embarrassing, I guess. No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that. It's... just... scary. No! I didn't mean that either! You're not scary at all! I..." His voice trailed off and he was quiet again. Then suddenly, out of the shadows, something soft pecked you on the cheek.

You gasped in surprise.

Hearing you gasp scared him again. "I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean it! Err... well, I did mean... uh..." You could hear him shifting in the shadows. He tucked his knees up to his face and hugged them. "I suck at this. I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

"Don't be," you said. "I'm glad to find a kindred spirit."

"What do you mean?"

"If this is what I think it is, then I suck at it too," you chuckled. "I've never been kissed by anyone before, and that was really sweet of you, Matsuda. Not bad for a first kiss... I wouldn't mind another. But don't feel pressured just because Teresa did this to us. I mean, you don't have to do it again unless you mean it."

There was another stretch of silence, and his lips brushed against your cheek again. You smiled and scooted closer to him. He nervously put his arms around your shoulders; his arms were stiff because he was so nervous. When you snuggled your arms around him and leaned your head on his chest, he melted and hugged you sincerely. He was so warm, and you could hear his heart beating almost as fast as a rabbit's. It slowed down quite a bit as the hug went on.

You noticed his heart start to beat faster again, and soon afterward he touched the side of your face and lifted your chin. You caught sight of his eyes by the thin beam of light that was coming under the door. You'd never seen him look so determined.

Then he kissed you full on the mouth. You were very surprised to find that he bit just a little when he kissed - not enough to hurt at all, but he lightly grabbed at your lips and tugged on them as if he wanted you closer. He was chivalrous enough to not invade with his tongue. His hands slid down. For a moment you were afraid he was going to grab you rear, but he was very careful not to. Instead he grabbed the sides of your waist so that he could pull you into his lap. Once you were seated, he pulled his knees up slightly to push you in closer to him.

When the kiss came to an end, he just looked at you, studying your eyes in the very dim light. He swept the few strands of hair away from your face and smiled. Then he hugged you.

The two of you just cuddled until Teresa opened the door. The surprise of the bright light flooding the room made Matsuda's face turn almost burgundy. He stiffened, let go of you, and jumped to his feet, standing stiffly. Then he jumped again and remembered you, and helped you to your feet. Teresa just chuckled at him. He remained a bit nervous in front of the others, but he hung around the party until you left. Then he decided to walk you home. You two became really attached, and he became your first boyfriend. Even though he was nervous and clumsy, you knew he was sincere and you could trust him. After all, if he wasn't going to take advantage of your innocence while you two were locked in a dark closet, then you knew he would never try to hurt you. You got a happy ending.

aaawwwwwwwww. A cuddler. Now wasn't he kawaii? ^_^ Shy boys are so cute!


End file.
